Nickelodeon
thumb Nickelodeon (a menudo abreviado como Nick, y originalmente llamado 'Pinwheel') es una red estadounidense de televisión por cable y satelital básica que es propiedad de la división Viacom Media Networks de Viacom. La mayor parte de su programación está dirigida a niños y adolescentes de 8 a 16 años de edad, mientras que sus programas de entretenimiento escolar por la mañana están dirigidos a niños de 2 a 8 años de edad. La programación del canal consiste en series de televisión originales de primera transmisión, junto con emisiones ocasionales de películas estrenadas en cines, películas originales hechas para la televisión por cable y una selección selecta de programación de terceros. Su programación se extiende de domingo a miércoles de 7:00 a.m. a 8:00 p.m., los jueves y viernes de 7:00 a.m. a 9:00 p.m. y sábados de 7:00 a.m. a 10:00 p.m. (Horario del Este y Pacífico). Desde julio de 1985, su versión original para Estados Unidos ha compartido su espacio de canal con Nick at Nite, un servicio nocturno que se transmite durante las horas interinas, y Nielsen lo trata como un canal separado de Nickelodeon para propósitos de clasificación; Sale at ViacomSuper Hero Hype - Nickelodeon Acquires Global Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Rights presenta repeticiones de sitcoms clásicas de horario estelar, junto con algunas series y películas originales. Ambos servicios a veces se denominan colectivamente "Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite", debido a su asociación común como dos canales individuales que comparten un solo espacio de canal. A partir de agosto de 2013, Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite está disponible para aproximadamente 98,799,000 hogares con televisión paga (86.51% de los hogares con al menos un televisor) en Estados Unidos,Peter Laird's blog - Musings about the sale lo que lo convierte en el tercer canal de cable más ampliamente distribuido detrás de Discovery Channel y TBS. Sobre la compra de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles El 21 de octubre de 2009, se emitió un comunicado de prensa que indicaba que Viacom había comprado los derechos completos de la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles a Peter Laird por USD $ 60 millones, y estaría desarrollando una serie de televisión animada CGI para transmitirse en su familia de canales Nickelodeon en 2012. Un largometraje, estrenado por Paramount Pictures (también una división de Viacom), estuvo programada para 2014.Peter Laird's blog - A few more musings about the sale -- or, more to the point, about reactions to the sale Tras la venta, se anunció que después de que 4Kids finalizara su transmisión de la serie el 31 de agosto de 2010, Nickelodeon obtendría los derechos exclusivos de transmisión para esa serie animada de 2003. Viacom y Nickelodeon también expresaron interés en obtener los derechos de la serie animada original para su transmisión. Una cláusula en el contrato le permite a Peter Laird publicar por sí mismo y distribuir hasta 18 números de material relacionado con Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles por año, con 48 páginas o menos cada uno.Jim Lawson's blog - The Sale of the TMNTs Uno de los artistas que trabajan en la nueva serie animada de 2012 es Alex Deligiannis, un artista veterano de Nickelodeon. Referencias Enlaces externos *Nick.com - sitio web oficial *Nickelodeon en Wiki Nick *Nickelodeon en Wikipedia *History of Nickelodeon en:Nickelodeon Categoría:Compañías